<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alina Dawn Solace by Percabeth_marvel_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598420">Alina Dawn Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth_marvel_trash/pseuds/Percabeth_marvel_trash'>Percabeth_marvel_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth_marvel_trash/pseuds/Percabeth_marvel_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had a little sister,</p><p>A little sister that was forced to watch as his stepfather beat him when he got his first crush</p><p>Will had a little sister,</p><p>A little sister who had been the first person to know about his crush on a boy named Landon</p><p>WIll had a little sister he would kill for</p><p>But when it truly mattered he hadn't even found her body</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tall figure walked down the empty streets of a Texas town. Night had fallen long ago and there wasn’t a single house with a light still on in a window. The figure walked forward, it had a destination. It stopped in front of a small house at the end of the street where it knew two young children rested in an upstairs bedroom. The house in question was painted a sunny yellow and had a brass plate on the door with a number and a name. The figure pressed a hand to the lock which glowed for a moment and gave a click. Entering it quietly closed the door and ascended the stairs, careful to avoid the fifth one which it knew would squeak. It stopped outside the second door on the right, the light blue wood had been decorated with drawings made by very young children. A perfectly tanned hand stretched out to touch the names that had been written on proud, I can spell my name certificates. One was dated three years back and the other from a few weeks before. Taped right below the certificates were two cut out suns framing pictures of a girl and a boy, both with the same blonde hair and blue eyes that looked gold if you stared hard enough. The girl was barely five years old and the boy had just turned 7. The figure carefully opened the door and stepped into the room.</p><p>The room was split in half, one side for the boy and the other for the girl. The worn wooden floor was sprinkled with toy cars and stuffed animals from the open toy chest in the middle. The figure approached the bed of the boy, his face rested against the white pillow framed by golden spools of hair. A StarWars blanket was pulled up to his chin and an arm dressed in golden snitch pyjamas rested over Luke Skywalker’s face. Above the boys head hung a framed picture of him holding a ukulele and staring proudly at the camera, hanging next to the picture frame was a ribbon</p><p>First place<br/>
Austin First Grade Talent show</p><p>The figure pressed an affectionate hand to the boy’s cheek </p><p>“Just like your father” it murmured, the hand started to glow and a look of contentment spread across the small boys face. “Grow up strong, little one” it murmured and glided to the other side of the room. The little girl slept more fitfully than her brother, her eyes were squeezed shut and she squirmed beneath her covers letting out little whimpers. The figure spied a small stuffed rabbit on the floor and returned it to its owner’s small hands. The little girl calmed almost immediately and her face relaxed, she looked like a younger copy of her brother. The figure rested a hand on her cheek and she stilled even more, resting her cheek into the warmth. The little eyes opened to reveal perfect golden circles surrounded by blue. </p><p>“Wha?” she blinked staring up at the figure</p><p>“Hush” it murmured, slipping a small ring around the girl’s finger as it’s hand began to glow, “You will need your strength” the girl’s eyes closed again and she lifted a small fist now adorned by a sun-shaped ring to graze the glowing wrist,</p><p>“Sunny” she mumbled, bringing a smile to the figures face. The girl’s wall was unadorned of any posters or framed pictures, it lifted a hand and pressed it to the wall, spreading out from its hand a glowing array of golden lines shimmered to form a picture. The figure stepped back, pleased with its work. It knew what the future held for these children, and though it could do nothing to stop it could give them it’s blessing. The figure turned to leave but a piece of paper caught its eye, it stopped to pick it up. There were two words at the top of the page, Dear Dad. The figure froze, it took all its effort to keep reading. It was written by two different handwritings. Both children had worked on this, at the bottom was a small drawing. Of the siblings, their mom… and a blank-faced man. The word family was scrawled beneath it. The figure shoved the piper and with a flash of light the figure disappeared from the room and back onto the doorstep, it stepped into the lawn and glanced back, back to the plaque on the door. With the number 7 and the same Solace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will had a little sister,</p><p>One who would let him braid her hair</p><p>Will had a little sister, </p><p>Who sat in the front row as he won his first talent show</p><p>Will had a little sister</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Incoming!” Laurence shouted from his lookout point, “Three cyclopses from the right!” he had already drawn his night-black sword and was flicking the bone handle between his hands excitedly. I resisted a grin, to anyone else being this excited for a fight would have been disturbing, but nothing about us could be considered ‘normal’. I flashed a wild grin at Caspian who had pulled out his own blade, almost the same as Laurence’s it was made of Stygian iron and Drakon bone. Simply designed but sharp enough to cut through bone</p><p>“You ready!” Cas called to me, he was eagerly swinging the sword in a long arc over his head “We haven’t had a good fight in a while!” it was true, in the past few days hardly any monsters had approached us. I popped the top off the ring on my middle finger, transforming it into a glowing bronze sword. Laurence hopped off his lookout post and jogged over to us, his own sack of food already filled</p><p>“Any minute now” he muttered, glancing to the north, a few seconds later a trio of roughly 8-foot tall humanoids appeared confirming his words. The two boys glanced at me and I grinned</p><p>“Let’s kick some monster butt!” I laughed and charged forward to the tallest figure with Cas and Laurence close behind me. We worked as a controlled unit from years of fighting together, slashing and stabbing as if we could read each other’s minds. one of the brutes stumbled and quickly met his end on my sword.</p><p>“Save some for us!” Caspian called, swinging his sword through the dust. I rolled my eyes and kept my gaze focused, the other two monsters were slightly smarter than their companion and started a barrage of barrel sized pieces of dirt</p><p>“Duck!” I shouted, rolling under one of them. I came up running and faced the two beings. I feinted left and pulled around to slice at an exposed ankle, the monster howled as it turned into shimmering dust and the second one exploded after a quick stab from Cas.</p><p>“Not bad” he joked, sheathing his sword “But I definitely did better” </p><p>“You wish, fish breath” I muttered, “I’m surprised they didn’t fall over laughing after seeing your swordplay” this was, of course, a lie. All of us were pretty amazing at fighting, you had to be to live here. To live on the stinking dirt of Tartarus, some called it hell or the place of no stars, some called it something fancy like The Homeland of monsters. We called it home, just home. Of course, we didn’t live out in the open, that would be suicide. We lived in a network of tunnels and chambers under the surface where the air wasn’t as poisonous and the monsters couldn’t smell us out.</p><p>There were entrances to the caves all over the pit, concealed beneath skeletons and under cliffsides, or in a cluster of one of the few plants that could survive in hell. Surprisingly Marigolds were one of them, growing in thick bunches wherever something had died. </p><p>“Beautiful” I murmured as we passed a clump of the yellow flowers “Too beautiful for death”</p><p>“Death doesn’t discriminate by appearance” Laurance pointed out “It is as unbiased as you could be.”</p><p>“Nothing is completely unbiased” Caspian argued “I mean Thanatos has got to hate something”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant”</p><p>“So? You know it’s true” Cas had an innate ability to get under anyone’s skin without half trying, it was just built into his bloodstream to be annoying. Laurence just rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, he clashed often with Cas’s laid back attitude. I knelt down near a large patch of fungus covered plants and pushed aside some dirt to reveal a black handle tucked into the ground. Grabbing a firm hold I pulled up the heavy trap door with a grunt.</p><p>“Ladies first” I teased, giving Cas a mocking bow. He flashed me an obscene gesture and slid down the curved passageway before Laurence and me. After a curved slide and a short drop, it evened out into a long tunnel about six tall and just wide enough for one person to walk comfortably. It led at a shallow decline for about ten minutes before stopping at a curved bone door. The handle was a horn from a minotaur that I helped kill last year. The door opened to a big circular room with a dark black floor, scattered around the room in Drakon-hide chairs or curled up on beanbags were about 10 other kids. I swung the bag from my shoulder and onto a waiting table,</p><p>“Your back!” A little 8-year-old boy squealed, tripping over his too-big feet and spilling red curls across his face. He ran over and tackled Cas into a big bear hug that almost knocked him over</p><p>“Hey Jamie” Cas laughed, setting the freckles boy down “We were only gone for a few hours!”</p><p>“But I missed you!” Jamie pouted “Anna’s no fun when you’re not here,” Cas snorted, and shook his head setting his raven locks swinging. </p><p>“What are we going to do with you?” he sighed, but anyone could tell it made him happy that Jamie had missed him. Cas had been the one to find the young boy two years ago and had been viewed as a hero by him ever since.  A tap on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts</p><p>“Anything interesting happen? You’re back pretty early” Jack noticed, opening the sack </p><p>“A few cyclopses,” I replied, “But nothing too dangerous, most of the alters were empty so we figured we’d head back early.” I fingered the sun-ring on my finger, it wasn’t the full truth but I didn’t want to get anyone's hopes up until I was certain. </p><p>“Don’t tell me there’s another war” Jack muttered with an eye roll “I don’t think I’ve ever been that hungry” he remembered, pulling out his knife to slice the heads off the marigolds they picked to use for flavouring later. Jack was our best cook and most of the food preparation got left to him, compared to the rest of us he wasn’t the best fighter but his talent in the kitchen made up for it and more. </p><p>“Can I help?” Jamie asked, bouncing over from questioning Cas about everything he had seen today. “Ash said I could!” The green-eyed boy was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Jack smiled “But don’t steal anything” the tiny boy would probably ignore that, but no one really cared. It was worth it to see him happy, after his parents had died in a car crash on a trip to Rome he had fallen into the pit where Cas had found him. That had been two years ago, for weeks they hadn’t seen him smile, a far different boy from the excitable bouncing kid before me. </p><p>“Alina” </p><p>I spun around and saw Anne standing in the entrance to the bunk room and quickly hurried over to the tall girl.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” I asked Anne, who’s real name was Andromeda but no one called her that.</p><p>“I think so,” She assured me “But I wanted to ask you about something”</p><p>“Okay?” I followed her into the sleeping room, rough wooden bunks lined the walls, each one had a storage space dug into the wall and a weapon’s rack at the foot. Anne was the oldest person here even though she was only 17 and had a small room to herself. She led me into this room and gestured for me to sit on the bed. The room was decorated sparsely, just a wooden bed and desk. If she wanted she could have had more furnishings but she always insisted on keeping them in the main room. If she wanted to be alone than the bed was just fine, she reminded anyone who pointed out the bareness.</p><p>“What did you want to ask me about?” I asked her as she paced the room</p><p>“I noticed something…” She started, and I stiffened, “I might have imagined it but I felt something a few days ago when I was patrolling.” her white eyes settled on me, pinning me </p><p>“I smelled something” I admitted “It was familiar, Like something I had smelled a hundred times before” now she was looking at me, </p><p>“What did it smell like?” She pressed and I hesitated, I wasn’t sure exactly what I had smelled, but…</p><p>“I think it was Nico” I blurted out and her eyebrows rose “I don’t know why or how but I think it was Nico” </p><p>“Di Angelo?” She clarified and I nodded “I thought so too,” she murmured “But I wasn’t sure”</p><p>“It wasn’t exactly Nico!” I hesitated, “Or not exactly as I remember, it had the same lightness as his… but there was something strange about it.”</p><p>“I can’t see anyone else it could be” she murmured, “We’ve kept checks on all the open doorways and no one else has fallen through that we know of” </p><p>“There's Arachnes nest,” I pointed out but she shook her head,</p><p>“That's been closed up for centuries, Arachne herself would have to be dead for it to open again and no person has ever even reached the nest”</p><p>Before I could answer there came the familiar sound of the bone door slamming shut and the chatter in the main room came to a stop. I gave the older girl a confused glance and ran back to the big room skidding to a halt a few steps inside, in front of me Ash and my brother Crescent came in laden down with the unconscious forms of two mortals, or at least they looked like mortals. As he walked closer the person Ash was holding shifted in his arms, turning over to show me a face I had only seen in pictures. </p><p>Percy Jackson</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will had a little sister</p><p>He would glow to make her happy</p><p>Will had a little sister</p><p>She called him sunny</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His scent was so similar to Nico’s, full of the trees and grasses of the overland, but mixed with something different. Salty and fresh like Cas, he even looked a little like Cas. Dark hair and defined cheekbones. Crescent carried someone who must have been his companion, she had blonde hair and her foot was encased in a puffy bubble-like thing. They were both wearing orange t-shirts that might have said something at one point but were now too ripped up to read</p><p>Anne recovered from her shock seconds before I did and quickly started handing out orders</p><p>“Bring them to the infirmary,” she said, “Alina, follow me, the rest of you get back to whatever you were doing” the last bit was pointless as no one would be able to peacefully go back to work now. Ash and Crescent carefully lowered the two overlanders onto dragon skin cots, they didn't stir.</p><p>“How the heck did two overlanders get here?” Ash asked no one in particular</p><p>“More importantly how are they not dead?” I muttered</p><p> </p><p>“There are still plenty of entry points throughout the overworld” Anne murmured, “But we should have known if something fell through, there right along our patrol- Crescent are you alright?” the last question was directed at my brother Crescent, another son of Apollo and our Healer in chief.</p><p>“I-I Don’t know,” He stuttered, “I mean they have so many wounds It’s hard to tell which ones the most threatening, it’s like they’ve been fighting the Arai or something”</p><p>“No one would be that stupid” I muttered running a hand down the girls bruised and swollen arm, </p><p>“Than how did they get this injured” He retorted, “Look at this” He was pointing to what looked like a spear wound straight through the boy’s stomach, if it had been even one centimetre to the right his intestines would have been ripped clean through. “What monster uses a spear? This was a curse by a demigod” I opened my mouth to keep arguing but closed it again, he was right</p><p>“Can you heal them?” Anne asked sceptically, Crescent pursed his lips, </p><p>“I think so, I mean it would be touch and go but there’s a possibility they might-” He stopped for a moment “Alina what are you doing?” </p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” I pointed out in confusion, raising my eyebrow</p><p>“No, Alina, Look” Anne whispered softly, pointing to my hand. Where I had been running a finger down the girl’s arm all the cuts and bruises had faded, and my hand was glowing a soft gold. </p><p>“What? What- whats happing?” I stumbled backwards in wonder as the glow faded from my palm and it returned to its normal state.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Crescent’s eyes were wide, “But can you do it again?” he stepped aside eagerly and I took his place beside the boy. Cautiously I hovered my fingers over the hole in his stomach, not quite touching the skin</p><p>“Go on,” my brother encouraged gently, and I pressed my palm to the wound. Ignoring the bile that rose in my throat I concentrated on the gash. My eyes closed and I felt a warm wave crash through my body, like a long-ago memory of something my brother would do… wait? My brother? I hadn’t met Crescent until a few years ago and he didn’t glow…</p><p>“Alina that’s enough,” a hazy voice said, but it wasn’t enough, I needed to remember! I was so close! if I could just…</p><p>“Alina!” a sharp yell cut through my trance and my legs buckled, someone’s hands caught me as I fell but dropped me seconds later with a yell</p><p>“She’s burning!” someone exclaimed  No I’m not I thought hazily, grasping for the lingering threads of memory,</p><p>“Alina can you hear me?” a fuzzy face appeared in front of me and I nodded vaguely, I was just so tired!</p><p>“I’lrght” I muttered at the fuzzy face “Tired” the face disappeared and more words starting flowing around me, there was Anne’s voice talking to Ash and Cas, (when had he gotten here?) Talking to my brother, but Crescent didn’t sound like that… And Cas’s voice wasn’t that deep. Where was I? More lights flashed in front of me, until suddenly there were none and I was waking up in my bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmf?” I muttered into the pillow someone had placed under my head, I felt like someone had dunked me in a lit furnace, but at the same time, I felt more alive than ever. I sat up, running a hand across my face, skin tingling beneath my touch. I felt something wet and upon closer inspection found that someone had wrapped a cool towel around my head. Probably kept cool by Cas, but where was he?</p><p>“Your Glowing” The soft voice came from the bunk a few beds away and I turned to see Cas watching me in amazement, I glanced at my hands and sure enough they were still giving off a radiant glow.</p><p>“I guess I am” I murmured, turning them over, Had I really heald them?</p><p>“The overlanders-” I started</p><p>“Perfectly fine,” He said, giving me a lopsided grin “Like they were never injured at all” </p><p>“What happened?” I asked, stretching my arms above my head and getting little clicks and pops in return</p><p>“I don’t know,” He admitted, “Ash just came rushing out, holding you and saying you had collapsed. Laurence gave me some details but he was pretty shaken up,” </p><p>“But you were there!” I protested, swinging my legs over the side of my bed, “You were talking to Crescent!”</p><p>“I wasn’t there” He replied cautiously, “I wasn’t anywhere near you until Ash brought you here, but…” he trailed off, fidgeting uncomfortably</p><p>“But what?” I prompted, trying to stand up, I stumbled and he caught me as I tipped forward</p><p>“Maybe you should rest a little bit longe-”</p><p>“No.” I shook him off, testing my balance “and what were you saying?” he glanced at the ground</p><p>“You were talking in your sleep” he muttered, “Not like mumbling but having a full-on conversation.” he fidgeted with the flap of his shirt, “I mean its none of my business but i heard some of it and-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, what did I say?” I asked, he hesitated for a moment, as if unsure whether to tell me or not. Finally, he gave a shrug</p><p> </p><p>“You were talking to someone, I think, you were saying ‘Sunny’ a lot, do you know someone named Sunny?” he asked, “Crescent said it was probably just a hallucination because you were burning up b-”</p><p>“I wasn't” I interrupted, “Burning up I mean”</p><p>“You kind of were”</p><p>“No,” I sighed, “ I wasn’t, I didn’t feel hot, it didn’t feel like I was burning,” he didn’t look convinced </p><p>“Crescent said you had gone into shock” he countered, “You were physically too hot to touch, I think we can safely say you were burning up.” I shrugged, I didn’t want to fight and something he said was bothering me</p><p>“What did you mean by I said ‘Sunny’ a lot,” I asked in what I hoped was a nonchalant way “did you mean like a person? Or a thing? Or a...” I trailed off thinking of things it could be</p><p>“I don’t know” He shrugged, “You just said ‘Sunny’ a lot but I couldn’t really make out the rest.”</p><p>I nodded, pretending to brush the topic off but my mind wouldn’t let it go. Sunny, who or what was Sunny? I knew I should remember it, I knew it meant something, but what? Sunny… Maybe it was a toy I played with in the overworld or a person I knew? Sunny, whatever it was, had been important, was important. I just needed to figure out what it was.</p><p>“Let’s go see what mess I’ve caused,” I joked, punching him lightly, he laughed and danced away towards the doorway with me on his heels. The main room was mostly empty which meant it was probably sometime around mid-day, the only people still inside were Jack, Crescent and Ash.</p><p>“Your awake!” Crescent exclaimed when he saw us, he jumped from his chair and ran over to embrace me, “I. am. so. sorry.” he told me as soon as he let go “I shouldn't have told you to do that, it- it was my fault I never would have asked you if I’d kn-”</p><p>“Cres it's fine!” I assured him, “Look I’m fine, no harm done!” I stepped back and gave a spin for good measure, “Seriously Cres, I’m fine. You worry too much,” </p><p>He frowned, “At least I don’t throw myself into a hydras den” he teased, tracing the long scar down my jaw I had gotten as a result of that adventure. </p><p>“Shut up,” I grumbled, pushing him away, “Where is everyone?”</p><p>“Anne and Laurence took Darcy, Charlotte and Jamie out for some training,” He explained, leading me over to Ash and Jack. “They were cooped up all day waiting for you to wake up”</p><p>“Sorry about that,” I winced, sitting in a chair across from Ash, “How long was I out?” </p><p>“About 35 hours,” Jack responded, bent low over a piece of bone he was carving, My mouth dropped open</p><p>“35 hours.” I repeated “I was out for 35 hours”</p><p>“Yup,” Cas agreed, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the cooking space. “Woke up a few times to mutter stuff but other than that” He mimicked falling asleep, I let that sink in, I had been sleeping for 35 hours. That was over a day, 35 freaking hours of sleep.</p><p>“Did I actually heal them at least?” I asked, rubbing a hand down my long braid.</p><p>“As far as we know,” Crescent agreed, “They haven’t woken up yet and we were waiting until you were up to wake them”</p><p>“That glowing thing you did was pretty awesome,” Jack remarked from his bone carving “I mean you healed them with. Your. touch. That was incredible”</p><p>“And she won’t do it again!” Crescent snapped, crossing his tanned arms, “We're lucky she wasn't hurt”</p><p>“Um, may I speak?” I interrupted “I feel fine, no one was hurt, and two people on the brink of death were completely heald. What's the problem?”</p><p>“The problem,” Cresent ground out “Is that you almost killed yourself, you could have burned out-”</p><p>“But I didn’t,” I argued back “I didn’t die or burn our or-”</p><p>“Uh, guys” Cas interrupted nervously, “The overlanders are awake,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>